


Straight Down To Hell

by Knight of Light (InkyJaguar)



Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Demonstuck, F/M, Ruler of Hell, Self-Insert, Turning into a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJaguar/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Light
Summary: You just died; congrats. You're going to Hell; double congrats. And the demon taking you to Hell is a snarky idiot who clearly doesn't know who you are.





	Straight Down To Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrownedTrying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/gifts).



> Hi, just a couple of notes. The italicized is a demon who is reading her thoughts and can only communicate with thoughts as well.

Wow, what a painless death! When I had heard of people dying, or read it let's be honest, they always said it was painful but when I had gotten hit by that car I didn't feel anything. Wait, was I dead? I mean, I had a feeling I was, but you can't be sure these days with the possibility of going into a coma or being plugged into a machine so your brain can be sucked out of your head.

_Oh, you're dead alright._

How do you know that?

_Because I'm the person who's carrying your soul down to Hell._

It was coming back to me now. I could relatively feel my body or soul. It was being pulled somewhere and I couldn't really control it. It was like that time I had been paralyzed for a bit. I could see and feel my body but I couldn't control it in the slightest. I also had I felt was going through something, but didn't know what.

_You're going through the Earth and into the center. That's where Hell resides._

Oh, good to know. Hey, you wouldn't mind telling me your name, now would ya?

_You already know my name, why don't you give that soul brain of yours a try?_

Harsh, but okay. I could remember my death. I was walking across the street, being a normal citizen of the Earth when a car had come careening out of nowhere and hit me. And now, I was being dragged to Hell because someone in the soul sorting department had mistaken my name as bad and put the Hell stamp all over my resume. When I get to Hell, I'll have a talk with the man downstairs and see what's up.

_It's annoying when people lie to themselves. Why don't you try again?_

Uh, Nah. I'm sticking to that story. Now, when you arrive at Hell, could you escort me to your decider of souls? Your Satan?

_That's not in the program tonight. You're going straight to the pit. Then, by all means, go ahead and try to find Satan._

Hah, I don't think you understand. You see I'm **Y/N** and I believe I should be on a list to the see the man downstairs. That sounds weird, maybe I should call him by his real name? Dirk. My guide, or demon I believe, went quiet and I could feel the now existent wind going in a different direction. If only I could get my eyesight back so I could actually see Hell. Hey, demon guide.

_What?_

Are you taking me to Dirk or straight to Purgatory?

_Purgatory is made up. There's only one Hell level and that is just Hell. Now shut up, I'm taking you to Dirk._

Thanks, doll. I could almost feel my demon guide cringing from my comment; almost everyone did.

The wind whipped in my ears, which were now working, and I felt my ghost body whip like a flag in the wind. I must be getting close because I could hear shrieking that made me want to laugh and screams of pain that I couldn't help but smile too. There was the smell of heavenly food, ahahah, coming from somewhere but it was replaced with the smell of burning flesh and tar. The cacophony of smells made my nose twitch and head reel from wanting to explore where they all came from. When we touched down and got things sorted out, I was going to hit the ground running.

I knew that eyes could work now and I threw them open to see black clouds falling away and the edges of my vision brighten from something. I was getting angsty now. I wanted to see everything and get things moving on. I had a whole eternity of stuff to do and wanted to get started fast. We slowed down and I could hear dubstep coming from somewhere and my foot started to tap the air as it moved with the beat. This was a good song to dance to. Oh, I could move my feet now.

I saw dark spires fly past me and different bodies watch me pass by. They all turned to watch me pass with luminescent eyes. Some even started to follow me down to the floor. I wanted to ask if we were close but my question was answered by the glass being shattered. I saw rainbow shards fall with me and the music clearly was coming from this room. I could hear whining and screeches getting closer to me. Figures flew up into the air on bat wings and glared down at me for probably interrupting their party.

"Quite an entrance there; could've have done it better myself, but don't think that gives you an automatic free pass into my rave party." Oh, that voice. That was music to my ears. I only had to wait a couple years before I could hear his voice again. He was going to be quite shocked when he sees me!

_My Radical Bro-_

"I don't think I gave you permission to call me that, Carrier."

_My King, I have a soul that is on the list of a direct consultation and she seems to know it as well._

Of course, I know it as well! I just wanted to put down from off this scaly back and treated like how I should be! I wanted off this scaly back and to look him right in the eyes. Everyone was flapping around me and peering at me with pink and red eyes, but none were orange.

"Direct consultations are in the mornings, not now. Go put her in the line and I'll get to her later."

I wanted to scream! Stop it, you idiot! Let me down and let me show myself to him! He'll know if he sees my face!

_Muh-My King, she's insistent. She says her name is-_

" **Y/N**!" My lips worked and I yelled my name. I couldn't see him but the demons in the sky flapped anxiously. "I believe you have an appointment with me, Dirk." Every demon I could see skittered around and hissed at me. Let them hiss, I'll get them later. Dirk didn't reply though. He stayed quiet. He better keep his promise.

"Well, that is a name I wasn't hoping to hear soon. How you doing back there?" he called out to me.

"I would be much better if I were let down, but I understand the precautions. Could you drop them for me, hun?" I couldn't help but tease him. He hated that name and I would have loved to see him cringe at it. He probably waved or just nodded his name, because I slid off the scaly back and fell to the floor that was feet below me. I hit it in a crouch and the found shook beneath me. When I rose up, I saw a grey dais that held turntables and strobe lights. No one was touching the ground except for four people.

Two pale girls were standing to the left and had pink and purple angel wings. A pale guy to the right with bright red wings. And then, behind the turntables, there was a tall man with orange angel wings that looked to be silhouetted by the strobe lights. They were beautiful and I wanted to reach out and touch them; just like I had back then. I could only see his silhouette too. I had an itch to either go hug him or hurt him and I wanted to do both.

I flashed him a smile and threw out my hands to gesture to this whole place. "It's even bigger than I imagined! And echoes too! Great for a rave party, why don't we get that party started huh?" I flapped my hands up, waiting for the demons to respond but they just hissed more. "Yeesh, tough crowd, how do you get them excited for your beats Dirk?" I looked back at him, his hands still poised on the turntables. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just have the magic touch, and they're all suckups so that's part of it too," the two girls, who I now realized was tipsy laughed at his joke. The other guy adjusted some aviators on his face but did nothing else. The demons definitely had no response.

"Wow, what a dead crowd out there, are you sure you should be a comedian as well as the DJ?"

"As much I love these bullcrap moments, I already get enough down here, why are you here?" Dirk cut our banter short and folded his arms across his chest. I mimicked him; shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms.

"I died, duh."

"Obviously, but how did you die? Were my gifts not enough to keep you alive awhile longer?"

"Your gifts were magnificent and I couldn't have asked for better, but my immunity to others hurting me with their skin and bullets bouncing off my skin did not include being hit by a car. A rather big one too; a semi if you were wondering." Dirk finally did something besides talk. His barely flapped his wings and rose over the turntables. He landed just around them and leaned against them casually.

"The thing I'm wondering is what you want. As tragic as your death is, I believe you stand before me today to ask me something. What is never ending want now?" he grumbled and I walked started walking toward him.

"I'm not going to assume that you've been watching my progress, but I'll tell you that I brought so much death and destruction upon the Earth and I gave you many more souls to add your collection. I know you've wanted Sam Smith for awhile now, you're welcome by the way."

"Thank you, continue." I kept my pace toward him and I didn't see him get skittish at all. He was cool and would not lose it. I could make him lose it, probably not in front of this crowd but soon.

"I'm here before you because I sold you my soul. Yes, you personally. I sold it for the power of flight; the final gift for my collection. Because, not only have you been watching me grow in my young years, you have given me little gifts of no cost to help me. You gave me quick knowledge and senses. You gave me a siren's voice. You gave me impenetrable skin to certain things. You fulfilled my want for vengeance and darkness, but everything comes with a cost." I was now within a foot of him and could barely see his features. His smooth features that wretched my dreams at night.

"You have been carrying the burden of freely giving me things and I think it unfair that you have to carry it. I wish only that you fulfill our deal and let me take the burden of my gifts from you." I whispered this part because we were so close I don't think I needed to yell or project my voice anymore. His eyes were still shielded and I wanted to see the flaming irises that he had shown me so freely.

He didn't answer me, just looked down his nose at my face. Why wasn't he reacting? Did he think he was better than me because I was in his realm? If my still heart could pound it would, but it was just cold. "Listen cupcake," the one with the shades spoke up but his posture didn't change from the wall, " he isn't talking to you and it's starting to get annoying watching you drape yourself all over his figure. He's going to judge you and then you'll live the rest of your eternal life away from us."

Did he think he was so cool with his glasses on that he could just say whatever and get away with it? Maybe my powers could still work in Hell? I hadn't wanted to try them till now, but now was a good of a time as any to see what I could do in ghost form. I stepped away from Dirk and toward the man with the glasses. He didn't move his head from looking at the center of the room and not at me. Was he so high above me that he couldn't look at me? He was going to look alright, out of his empty eye sockets.

A nice, icy tendril curled around my stomach and I was heaved off my feet. I was thrown up a bit and many of the flying demons went into an uneasy; they shifted toward the corners of the room. I didn't grab at the tendril for support; I knew who it was and I knew or hoped at this point, that they would get me there safely. The guy with the shades straightened up and now looked at my direction but I knew he was looking at the flying form of Dirk. I could hear the soft flapping of his wings as he floated at a certain height. The two girls stumbled to where Dirk once stood and looked up at him in excitement?

"I see now that maybe a private consultation would be in order. Dave, take over the beats and don't let them get too low; I don't want to feel them in my room. Rose, Roxy, don't go overboard on the party games." I looked up at him and saw that he was holding me with his King of Hell powers; what an attractive quality. An explosion of light blew up in front of my face and that was when I grabbed at his invisible rope around me but I was whipped backward and blasted through a different unbroken, but now was broken, window.

The indifferent wind roared in my ears and I forgot what it was like to fly with him. He had given me flight but I had never been able to fly as fast, or as well, as him. We twisted around many spires and towers and came down fast on a black glass dome. It was in the middle of the structures that made up the castle and the farthest from the burning pits of souls. I let out a whoop as the wind got sharper and we neared the glass as neck-breaking speed. Was he going to stop? I didn't think so.

The tendril at my waist tugged and my whole back was swept up in Dirk's chest. That's when he changed. He tucked my head down and turned from the ground; his wings taking most of the hit as we burst through it. Were his wings okay? Could they take that hit?

The wings spread back out and I was almost ripped from his arms as he slowed our descent. I must've been so light as to almost blow out of his stronghold. "That is why souls are restrained when they get flown in; so they aren't lost when they enter Hell and end up back at our doors," he explained and I looked at his cheeky smile. There it is. I had been looking for that ever since I died.

"Glad for the explanation, couldn't have lived without it," I responded and I almost laughed at my own joke. We floated down a bit more but I just stared at him. He was softer now, it still had its sharpness but the smile and the warmth that came with it returned. I had missed him. When he had left me on Earth I had convinced myself I didn't need him, and I didn't, but I wanted him. I could live life without him but I didn't want to. He had understood me and my dark twisted ways. He didn't stop me when he caught me stealing from a phone store, just gave me the means to sell the phone big time.

"Well, you're dead so you really could've lived without it, but you can die with it?" He was trying, that was all that mattered. How could I have thought I could survive without him? I clearly didn't last long in real life, but I hadn't been trying. I had been planning. Planning for this moment. My plan was crazy and I had never about it from even Dirk, but I had to try. I didn't want to go to that hell pit, I wanted to reach the goal I've been wanting since I met him.

He righted us, and not a moment later, we touched the ground of his room. He let go and stepped back from me. Had I been holding onto him too tight? I didn't step away but surveyed his room. The walls were glass but the glass itself was covered in vines and big leafy plants. There were dark trees springing up from the hard, unearthly floor at random intervals. But I knew he wasn't one for plants, this was just how the room came. He was really all about robotics and I could see workbenches and metal bodies lying all around; more abundant than the trees.

We had landed in the one clearing that seemed to house his bed and his actual desk. He had some books lying about but most of that clearing was tidy. It was a nice room, not one fit for a king, but maybe that's why he liked it. "Clearly, this isn't the master bedroom that sits above the throne room," I teased a wandered over to his stack of books, inspecting the title. The Art of Melding Souls and Robots didn't look that interesting but I could see myself reading it to learn about souls.

"I use to have it, but the maids kept complaining that I made too much of a mess and that my successor would have to live in grease stains if I kept up the pace. And we all don't want that," she couldn't see him roll his eyes but she could feel it. She smiled a bit. "Eventually, I was running out of maids and good cleaning girls are hard to find in Hell. So, I moved out and into the conservatory. Got rid of most of the plants, and now it's just the trees but I think they spunk up the room." He crossed his arms and turned to look at the tree behind his bed.

"It definitely is a strange aesthetic, but what isn't strange about you?" I teased and he shrugged his shoulders in response. So, he wasn't going to talk about it? I guess I was going to have to then. "So, you've brought me here for a private consultation. Tell me, what does that entail?"

He didn't turn back to me so I closed the gap between us. I bet he was waiting for me. He knew me too well to let me continue, or he really just didn't want to talk about it? Wasn't he usually a down to business kind of guy? Did three years away change him? "I think I know what it's going to be about. You'll read off my biggest sins, see how I react to them. If I seem evil enough, you'll send me to a different Hell that suits me better or if I show potential, I could become-"

"You think I've forgotten the deal we made?" he asked rhetorically. I didn't think he forgot at all, but that he was avoiding it. Now, he wasn't. He was going to address it, thank goodness. I hadn't taken him as one to cheat. I folded my arms and waited for him to continue; it didn't take that long. "Dave and Rose and Roxy have tried to find a way out of it, but you tied it up pretty tight. They couldn't find any loopholes."

"Did you want them to?" Why was he telling me this? Trying to get me to back out of the deal? I wasn't even considering it. This was my chance, and I wasn't going to blow it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't stop them or else it would show favoritism. And my siblings always hate it when I make a deal personally; like I'm getting soft with humanity." Going soft on humanity? I was an example of him contacting humanity ever since he started this job, but was him making a deal with me him going soft? I didn't think it was soft, it was strategic. Did I want him meeting me and making me a deal just be business? Not in the slightest, but everyone had to be logical at some point.

"That's not going soft, but being in a romantic relationship with the first human you meet does seem to say that you aren't experienced with us humans. Which, leads me into the deal I have for you."

"You have a deal for the King of Hell?" Dirk asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I've been thinking about our deal and I think it's unfair for you to have to respect that deal. So, I thought of something that will benefit us both." He folded his arms and waited for what I was going to say. This was perfect, he was interested. I could get what I wanted; him and immortality. "Your deal to me is for me to be by your side for all of your reign. To be bonded to you in some way that we may always return to each other. But, I've been reading up some lore and found that the King of Hell can't give away gifts without deals for each one and you, sir, have racked up quite tab for me with the universe. I don't know what it's doing to you, but I think that maybe you should give me that tab instead of keeping it."

"No." The syllable rang and it made me stop in my pacing; it threw me off my groove. What did he mean 'no'? I was helping him! I was going to take care of what was surely bringing him down! He was denying my help because I wasn't strong enough? Because I was a human? I almost hissed but he started before I could. "Putting that much universal strain on a human will break them. You soul will shatter and be consumed by the never-ending cosmos for all the powers you possessed when you were alive. If you had suggested this when you were alive, the switch would've even. A body and soul for powers. But now, you're just a soul. You will die and then we'll-"

He halted in spitting his venom. He had slipped up and I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't just about the deal between us, he did care about what we use to be. Thank goodness he felt the same way I did. And that he tried to cover it up by putting a stupid logical reason on it as well. We really were a good match. He unfolded his arms and dropped them to his side with an exhaling breath. "Our deal will not be complete. The tab will still be there even when the universe takes you. I don't want that happen." He admitted weakly.

I floated to him and rested my hand above his shoulder. It was the least I could do, but I wanted to just touch his cold skin. "I have a plan for that," I whispered to his bowed head and he met my eyes with eyebrows raised sarcastically. He didn't believe me on that and I just smiled broadly. "Don't you raise your eyebrows at me! I've thought this through and I've met with beings that aren't human to discuss this. If you made me a demon-"

"A demon?" He repeated and I nodded enthusiastically; putting my other hand above his other shoulder.

"Yes! A demon! I could go out and collect souls to give to the universe in exchange for our debt to it. It would only take a couple and then we'll be free and..." I didn't want to finish the sentence. Had I read him right? I could've sworn I had, but you could never be too sure about Dirk Strider. I didn't want to rush into and have to force him. I thought he'd be all for this plan but he just stood there with me hanging off him. I wasn't going to hang off any man; especially one that didn't seem to care about me. I took my hands off and waited for his reply.

His eyes flitted on the floor and he tapped his foot slowly. He was considering; processing. Was this going to benefit him? I thought it would. Would it give him what he wanted? If it was more power then he'd get that by getting another man he could trust. If it was me then he was definitely getting that. What else could be running through his head? What thoughts could I ease? "If you need time to think on it, I can just wait in H-"

He reached out and grabbed me. My soul, my spirit, the thing I was now, he grabbed hold of it like it was physical. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to him. He use to do this so many times when we were on Earth and I just knew what he was doing. I wrapped my arms around his head and reached up to kiss him. He had thought the same thing as he leaned down like he did to meet me. My body was physical where they met his skin and I didn't pass through him at all like I had expected to. I just leaned into the snow that was his skin and let myself go; like I use to do with him.

My form felt cold all over like I was caught naked in a snowstorm and the icy wind was sticking to me. I wasn't shivering though, the cold and wind were settling at my feet. It built up like snow would do. The layers stacked up my legs, to my hips, my chest. They curled up my arms and into my fingertips. It was like my form was a glass vial and cold snow was filling it up as we kept kissing. When the cold reached the top of my head a burn started on my lips. It started on the exact spot where Dirk's lips met mine, the first spot he had touched. The burn was quicker than the cold and it made me stiffen at how much it hurt.

It was all done. I could feel again. I could inhale and feel my lungs fill with warm air. I could feel Dirk's hair in between my fingers and how his arms were wrapped tight around me. The ground beneath my bare feet was cold and the atmosphere sticky with humidity. There was wind too, that ruffled my hair slightly. Along with something heavy on my back that made me want to bend backward.

I had stiffened when the heat coursed through me and that had been enough for Dirk and me to stop. I held onto his arms and he stepped back from me with pride in his eyes. "You know, when I met you, I always wondered what you would like if you were a demon. Now, it's like my wildest fantasy has come true." He looked over my shoulder and reached out to touch something physical over my back. I could feel his hand touch the thing, the wing on my back. It felt like he was touching my hand, not something important like a wing of vengeance. I looked over my shoulder and saw red, leathery bat wings that were longer than my arms if I stretched them out. I pulled one forward to touch it myself and shivered in delight at the sensation that this was mine.

"It's...breathe taking. I love it." I whispered as I stroked my wing. The color was perfect. The sensation was amazing. My mind was blown. I smiled up at Dirk, who had stopped touching my wing to stare down at me, and he smiled back.

"Well, now that you're a demon, what is your first act to do as one?" Dirk asked. Didn't he already know what I wanted?

"Technically, my first act as a demon was kissing you, and I can't think of any other perfect first act than that." I joked with him and he laughed a bit.

"Okay, true true. But, how about now? What are you going to do now?" he asked again.

It was a good question, and I knew just how to answer it. "Well, as your new second-in-command, or guard dog, whichever one you want, I say that I need to be the strongest demon out there. And what better way to become the second best than to learn from the best?" Dirk quickly put that together and grinned at my ambition; the thing that must've truly brought him to me. I extended my hand towards him and grinned back. "How about a flying lesson?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, after 6 months, I finally did it! This is why I haven't been posting a lot this summer! I has working on this and I hope it's not horrible ^w^. Have a good day you awesome possums!


End file.
